My Mate
by snakeygryfin
Summary: Well... Harry has a mate and a run in with fate who says harry can call him J okay so I suck a summaries just read the story
1. obey him please

"No! Cedric I didn't mean to kill you. I'm not a murder I didn't mean to kill you all!" Harry was terrified; Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were all calling him a murder and a disgrace to the Light. Then someone was stroking his hair and whispering softly.

"Shh. Wake up, come on you can do it. It's all a dream no one thinks you're a murder, but you must wake up now."

"Mmm" Harry moaned and opened bright, wet eyes. "Where am I?" Then, as if finally realizing that he didn't know where he was or even who he was speaking to. Reaching for his wand, which he was surprised he still had, he pointed at his mysterious caretaker.

"Whoa whoa," a tall, strange man said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't want to kill your fate would you."

"My what?" Harry asked, not sure if he had heard this man correctly.

"Your fate, and by the way you can call me J for now."  
"Okay J, where am I and why am I here?"

"Well, basically your life is a mess, totally miserable. Don't interrupt me you know it's true. But, for you to beat voldy, you need your mate, your lover, and your life. Now when I send you to your mate I want you to not fight him, at all. Do you understand me, Harry?"

"Yeah J I hear you crystal clear." Harry replied dryly.

"Harry, this is absolutely not a joke, your mate is very possessive and dominates, and you must obey him." Harry blinked slowly and realized that J was no longer here and he was now on a very warm and soft couch, with someone stroking his hair softly, almost, lovingly. He blinked, feeling like he had slept for a very long time. Then he finally got around to looking at who this mysterious mate was. To his complete surprise it was Severus Snape standing over him. But this was not the greasy git from the dungeons. This was Severus his mate and his lover. He didn't even have to ask J if he was serious, or why did all the worse things happen to him. But, he didn't he just sighed and leaned into the hand that was rested on his cheek.

"Potter are you ok?" he asked quietly, standing up and taking his hand off my face.

Lowering my eyes I replied," No professor, I need you to mate with me. Make me yours. Please I need you. He just smiled and said he knew, like it was the most normal thing.

**Tell me how you feel about it. Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me your thought.**


	2. i know nothing about u

Chapter 2-well you are my mate

He coughed, Squirmed a bit, and even sneezed, but never replied.

"Don't you want to claim me? I asked, don't you want to hold me down and fuck me till I'm screaming your name?"

**Snape POV**

Merlin, this boy was going to be my death. The brat was speaking so seductively, making all I want to really do is jump on to him and hump him till I pass out. I knew exactly what he was doing, but I was not going to succumb to him. I would keep my ground.

"While that scenario sounds absolutely delightful, I am sorry to say that fucking the brains out of a 16 year old boy that I barely know anything about is just not an option." I replied, smirking at my ability to keep myself and my vampire under control.

"Know nothing about me? What do you mean; we have known each other for 7 years and you have claimed to know that I am an arrogant boy just like my father. You even looked into my mind, and you don't know anything about me!?" He ranted at me.

"What's your favorite color? Do you like muggle or magic music? Do you prefer jeans or robes? Do you like pizza or hummus?" I have no idea about any of these things, so know even after 7 years of calling you all of that I do not know you my mate.

**Okay so I know that these chapters are really short but tell me would you rather have short chapters quickly or long chapters over time. Review and tell me. Xoxo's luv you all **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

I'm so sorry but I can't think of what to do with this story so umm…unless you guys want me to finish it I'm going to start a new one


End file.
